User blog:Sweetwaifupillow/PE Proposal: Emperor Antares
PE Proposal: Emperor Antares For my next proposal I've decided to make one for a character from a flash game series, Emperor Antares. He's a lich who is the main villain of the franchise. What Has He Done? Though at first his motivations are understandable (wishing to have an elixir to restore him to life after he accidentally becomes a lich), he eventually becomes far worse. Emperor Antares starts off by seizing power in Doomtrek from HeChaos the Scourge. He then begins to enslave others so that he could build coliseums for gladiatorial combat. However, he has a reason for doing this other than his amusement. Emperor Antares wishes to build an army to conquer Brandor and end all life there, It is also shown that he wishes to travel to other worlds and start killing people there. The people that die in his arena end up having their souls enslaved by them for use in his undead army. He eventually does wage war on Brandor during the events of Swords and Sandals: Crusader after he is resurrected after his battle with one gladiator ends with him dying, which results in countless deaths. Those who die at his hand have their souls enslaved by him, of course. During the crusades he betrays his allies Arglaxx and HeChaos, both of which had a hand in his resurrection. Fortunately, he is eventually stopped (though he succeeds in defeating Arglaxx, HeChaos, Bors the Mighty, and Lord Celen), though he briefly returns during the events of Swords and Sandals 3. He later appears again in Swords and Sandals 5. Heinous Standard He's described as being Brandor's greatest villain, meaning that he is the most evil one of them all. Yes, Emperor Antares is even more evil than Arglaxx and Hechaos. There's a reason why everyone in Brandor banded together to stop him. The seven other leaders in the Swords and Sandals: Crusader game didn't try to fight him seven-against-one, but each of them made an alliance with another faction leader to stop him. HeChaos the Scourge is no means a good employer, but he doesn't actually FORCE people to work for him like Emperor Antares does. And he did spare the life of his childhood friend once, even though he has a grudge against him. Much of what his former right-hand Arglaxx does can be traced towards him, and he was eventually betrayed by him after he had Arglaxx betray HeChaos. And Bors the Mighty and Lord Celen are described as being neutral instead of actually being evil. Mitigating Factors None. Emperor Antares doesn't care about anyone but himself. As for being generic, the games themselves don't give them too much of a personality (though his personality is greater expanded upon in Swords and Sandals 2 Redux), but his character is expanded on the Tome of Lore. I'd say he's not generic. Final Thoughts I think he's the one character in the series that counts. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals